The invention herein relates to an improvement in a fluid reservoir device will fill means, level indicator means and pressure relief means of the general type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,758, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The fluid reservoir device is used primarily in the rotary wing damper assembly of helicopters. The device provides a reservoir of additional hydraulic fluid for the rotary wing damper assembly and, in addition, accommodates surges in fluid pressure within the rotary wing damper assembly. This is accomplished firstby accepting and accommodating within the fluid reservoir device additional fluid forced from the rotary wing damper assembly, and secondary, by providing a pressure relief path if the fluid reservoir device is full and the fluid pressure becomes high.
The principles of operation of the fluid reservoir device have proven successful. However, experience in the use of the devices has also revealed that the reservoir piston undergoes a substantial amount of reciprocal travel due to pulsating pressure in the rotary wing damper assembly. Thus, the fluid reservoir devices are subject to a substantial amount of wear.